Sam's Cinderella
by alli2345
Summary: Sam thinks that all dances are stupid. But when he meets someone, will he ever see her again?


Sam had to go to this stupid masquerade dance with Puck and Finn. They said they wanted to go impress their "girls". Which were none. Finn looked fancy while Puck looked all cliché. Sam was just wearing a dress shirt and a tie. Puck asked why he kept it simple. Sam replied saying that it wasn't a big deal. When they entered the gym, Puck said, "Oh it's a big deal!"

Finn nodded at Sam and Puck while saying, " It's time." They put on their masks. Finn had a gold and red mask, Puck had a black and green, and lastly Sam had a green and blue mask. They walked into the decorated gym and saw bunches of people everywhere. Sam went to go sit down, while Finn and Puck tried to look for girls. Sam found a table with a girl with blonde hair, and wearing a blue dress that matched her complexion, along with a matching blue mask. Sam went up to the girl and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," the girl replied.

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile sitting down. He looked at the girl staring at the dance floor. "Hey, don't you have any friends?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I do, but two of them are re-applying their makeup, one of them is dancing with the guy over there who has a Mohawk, my other friend is dancing with his boyfriend and my last friend is singing on the stage."

"Oh," Sam said, "That's sad. Why'd they leave you here?"

"I didn't feel like dancing, and I know Tee and 'Cedes can take it themselves."

"Tee and 'Cedes?" Sam asked, with small hints of a smile.

"That's their nicknames," the girl explained with a smile. The guy in a wheelchair on stage shouted, "Now its time for our karaoke contest! The first two are….." The spotlight pointed to a short girl and Finn. " The short girl in pink and the very tall dude!" The girl in pink and Finn walked up to the stage and were handed microphones. They started singing and Sam kept staring at the girl in front of him. Finn and the girl in pink sang:

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Oh Honey if I get restless_

_Baby you're not that kind_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_You take the weight off me_

_Oh honey when you knock on my door_

_Oh I gave you my key_

_Oooh nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Oooh ohh _

_Nobody knows it_

_But right from the start_

_I gave you my heart whoaa oooh_

_I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Nobody told us_

_Cause nobody showed us_

_Now it's up to us babe_

_Oh I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light in my life_

_Oh you put the spark to the flame_

_I've got your heart in my sites_

_Uuuh uh Nobody knows it_

_But when I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Uuuh uuuh Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart whoaa ooh_

_I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Whoaaa oooh_

_I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Ooooooooh yeeeaaaaaah_

Sam had to admit the small girl had a pretty good voice, while Finn was…. Okay. Not great, but okay. The guy in the wheelchair went back on stage and said, "That was great, but do you think there could be others who could do better? Next are…." The spotlight pointed at Sam and the girl in front of him. Sam held out his hand and looked at her. She asked, "What?"

Sam said, "We have to go sing that karaoke song, so…"

"I see where this is going. You want to win that karaoke contest."

"Yeah. So you coming or not?" Sam asked holding his hand out again.

"Yes," the girl said taking Sam's hand. Both of them walked up to the stage with everyone of them staring at them as they walked up to the stage to find out the song and receive the microphones. They found out the song and started singing.

Sam started:

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky _

_Oh,My_

_Baby I'm trying_

The girl smiled at him and joined in:

_Boy I hear you _

_In my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier_

_When life gets hard_

They started to sing together:

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you_

_I'll wait_

_I'm_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea _

_To an island where we'll meet _

_You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair _

_Though the breezes through trees _

_Move so pretty you're all I see _

_As the world keeps spinning 'round _

_You hold me right here, right now _

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again _

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way _

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday _

_Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Sam stared into the girl's eyes throughout the entire song. He was getting lost in them. Once the song was finished. He and the girl walked down the stage and Sam pulled her towards the exit of the gym. He told her, "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks," the girl said, blushing, "You have a great voice also."

"Thanks," Sam said, as the heat was rising up to his cheeks, "Um…." Instead of saying anything Sam leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes, relaxing against his lips. Sam felt fireworks, and this was totally different from what he felt from kissing other girls. They broke apart for air. She smiled at him, then looked down, blushing. Sam did the same. The girl in pink then rushed up to the girl he just kissed. They started talking and finally stopped. The girl with the blue mask said, "I have to go. I'm sorry. Bye." She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Sam smiled a weak smile at her, then once she left, he face instantly turned into a frown. He walked into the gym and Finn and Puck walked up to him. Puck slapped him on the back saying, "Congrats dude, you and that chick got pretty close."

Finn looked at him and said, "You and that short girl got pretty close too." Puck glared at him.

Sam brushed Puck's hand off his shoulder and said, "Not now dude." Sam walked back sadly to the table he and the girl sat. Surprisingly no one was sitting there. And he saw an item sitting on the tablecloth. It was probably the girl's ipod. He took it in his hand and he knew in his mind he was going to find her.

(Next day of school at McKinley High)

Sam walked into school confidently, knowing that he would find the girl he kissed. He went to the office and asked he assistant if he could use the PDA. She reluctantly agreed and Sam jumped in the chair almost instantly. He said onto the PDA, "If anyone's missing a turquoise ipod, come meet me, Sam Evans, in the cafeteria, at lunch. Thanks." He was hoping the girl would show up at that time.

Quinn walked into McKinley, very worried. Last night, after the dance she couldn't find her ipod. And she met a really nice guy, and plus they kissed. She still could see his lips coming towards hers and…. That wasn't her main concern right now. She just lost her ipod, which Rachel had given her. And if Rachel found out she lost it, she would kill her. Quinn walked to her locker and Rachel walked instantly to her. "Hello Quinn."

"Hey Rach," Quinn said not looking at her, trying to get stuff for her first class. Before Rachel could say anything, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie came over. "Hey Q!" they all said together.

"Hey guys," Quinn said to them. The first bell rang and Rachel said her goodbyes to them, walking off to algebra. That left Quinn standing with her 5 friends. Quinn looked at them with a panicked look and asked them, "Last night, I lost my ipod."

"No!" Mercedes said.

"I know, I know," Quinn said, "I got too caught up with a guy I forgot to get it before I left."

"Who was it?" Kurt asked excited.

"I don't know, he still had his mask on," Quinn explained.

The 6 friends were too busy, they didn't hear the PDA going off.

Sam walked into the cafeteria shocked. Puck and Finn followed him into the cafeteria. "Ouch," Finn said.

"That's a lot of girls to handle," Puck said. Sam, Puck, and Finn walked to their usual table trying to get through the long line of girls. Once they sat down, all the girls started screaming. Puck and Finn had to yell at them to quiet down, and get into a line. They obediently followed their directions, since they were the popular boys in the school. It was this simple: Sam would ask every girl if they sang a song called _Lucky_. If they said no, the ipod wouldn't belong to the girl.

_Hours Later_

He asked almost every single girl, and they said no. He would never find her. He heard someone singing in the astronomy room, which was weird because that person should be at lunch. He walked closer and heard the voice very clear.

_Boy I hear you _

_In my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier_

_When life gets hard_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

The singing stopped once Sam stepped into the classroom. The girl turned around and stared at Sam. Sam stepped closer to her and said to her, "You have a beautiful voice."

The girl looked down and said, "Thanks."

Sam smiled at her and stepped even closer and cupped her chin, so he could stare into her eyes. He stared into her eyes and knew it was the girl he met that night. Sam said to her, "I think you lost something."

"What?" she asked.

He took his hand away from her face and took the ipod out of his pocket. He held it up so she could see. "This," Sam said.

"Thanks," the girl said, "Where'd you find it?"

"Tell your name first," Sam said.

"It's Quinn," the girl said, "And you're Sam Evans."

"Yep, that's me," Sam said giving her a dorky smile.

"Now, tell me where you found this," Quinn said holding up her ipod.

Sam gave a slight chuckle and said, "I found it at the table we at at."

"Oh," Quinn said.

Sam looked at her and said, "So were you the girl I met that night and I sang _Lucky_ with?"

"Yes," Quinn said looking up at him ,with a smile.

"Then I wouldn't be afraid to do this then," Sam said before leaning in to kiss Quinn. He fused their mouths together in a passionate kiss. His tongue traced the top of Quinn's lips, asking entrance. She let him, and their tongues battled for dominance. Then they broke apart for air. Quinn had her hands on his chest and Sam had her hands around her waist. Sam asked her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you asking me out, even though you don't even know me?" Quinn asked him.

"Yeah," Sam said, "What?"

"I think you should know me before we start to date," Quinn said.

"Alright, then," Sam said, "We'll go on a few dates and I'll learn a few things about you and then we can date?"

"Yeah," Quinn said looking at him.

"Good then," Sam said, leaning in to kiss her again.

A few weeks later Sam knew everything about Quinn, and they started to date. A year later, weeks before graduation, Sam proposed to her. Quinn agreed, and they got married after graduation. And they lived happily ever after, just like every single fairytale.


End file.
